Minion Rush/Items
}}}|General | }}}/Characters|Characters | }}}/Locations|Locations | }}}/Items|Items | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} Power-ups By unlocking and using power-ups, minions can have better abilities. *''Golden Banana'' *''Golden Shield'' *''Freeze Ray'' *''Banana Vacuum'' *''Banana Splitter'' *''Minion Shield'' *''Minion Launcher'' *''Gru's Rocket'' *''Fluffy Unicorn'' *''Mega Minion'' *''Moon'' *''PX-41 (Evil Minion)'' Props (discontinued for iOS and Android) Props are some special power-ups that are only available in certain locations, which used to be attained in special missions. If the player had no prop, they could buy one with tokens/bananas when playing. When using props, players could get more special items, bananas, and multipliers when participating in the special mission. After buying the use of a prop at the beginning of the run, the first three power-ups that would normally appear were replaced by props. After the end of the special mission, certain props were still available in those locations once the special mission was held without having to pay the price to use. Gadgets (discontinued for iOS and Android) The gadgets used in Minion Races are: * Defensive gadgets ** One-star: *** Beach Ball Shield *** Energy Soda **Two-star: *** Cookie Bot *** Fart Gun *** Jelly Pump *** Laser Pole ** Three-star: *** Minion Jetpack * Offensive gadgets ** One-star: *** Lipstick Taser *** Boom Rocket **Two-star: *** Jelly Gun *** Flamethrower *** Gru's Blast Gun *** Shrink Ray ** Three-star: *** Mega Bomb Currency By using following currencies, players can buy Pods, unlock and upgrade costumes and many more, in order to help progress faster in the game. *''Banana'' *''Token'' *''Puzzle Piece (discontinued for iOS and Android)'' *''Blueprint (discontinued for iOS and Android)'' *''Golden Ticket ''(discontinued for iOS and Android)' *''Market Ticket'' *Real money *Coins *Costume Cards Other Items *''Bapples '''(available only in the pre-Jelly Lab versions)'' *''Stars'' (Replaced the Bapples for a limited time, returned in each special missions until version 5.7.0 - now discontinued) *Prize Pods *Red Crosses *Fever Mode Boosters and Perks *Minion Launcher *Start with Power-Up *Target Bonus +50% *Power-Up time +5s Old version Perks (not available for iOS and Android any more) *''Bananas x2 (each banana is counted twice) *''Meters x2 (each meter is counted twice) *''Jumps x2'' (each jump is counted twice) *''Seconds x2'' (each second is counted twice) *''Smashes x2 (each smash is counted twice) *''Slides x2 ''(each slide is counted twice) *''Multiplier Increases x2 ''(each multiplier increase is counted twice) *''Special Areas x2 ''(each secret area visit or use of the slide is counted twice) *''Battles x2 ''(each battle is counted twice) *''Near-Misses x2 (each near-miss is counted twice) *''Pick-ups x2'' (each pick-up is counted twice) *''Stars x2'' (each star is counted twice) The above old version x2 perks were also found as x3 tripling the effect as opposed to x2. In some past updates, rare perks of "x4" and "x6" were available in certain Jelly Lab levels. However, when the golden abilities came, x4 and x6 were achieved for certain costumes in their respective areas after doubling the effect of the x2 and x3 perk. Category:Item Subpages